Autumn Bayou
by Nathaniel Traviere
Summary: This is book 1 in the Knight and Day series. In this book Elizabeth and Nathaniel meet. Through the trials and tribulations of life they some how manage to fall in love and live happily together.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, Nathaniel here with a new series. I hope you enjoy it. These characters are in the works so just remember that they will be growing with you as well as with me. _

_Knight and Day: Autumn Bayou_

A wisp of cold air stirred the leaves beneath her feet, making the leaves swirl and dance about the cobble stone path. Elizabeth smiled as she watched the leaves twirl for her. Autumn was her favorite time of year, especially in France. As a child she remembered spending only a few Christmases in France, but each one was special to her. Elizabeth continued her stroll down the streets of Paris and stared in awe in all the shop windows.

Every other store was filled with clothing, jewelery, or pastries. Elizabeth spied a glazed fruit tart in the window and her eyes lit up with excitement. She hadn't tasted one in years and the tart was covered with all her favorite fruits. Blue berries, kiwis, strawberries, and even raspberries. Wanting to try the delicious pastry, Elizabeth reached down into the front pocket of her apron hoping to find a few francs, instead she found nothing but the lining of her apron and a few pieces of lint.

A bit disappointed, Elizabeth turned to walk away from the store window. "You want that tart, eh?" a voice asked, startling her a bit. Elizabeth turned to look at the tart in the window once more. "Ever so badly." she replied, sighing heavily as she stared at the delicious looking pastry. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her once more. "I'll buy it for you, chérie." Was the reply Elizabeth got from the stranger. Elizabeth glanced up at the shop window trying to see the reflection of the person talking to her. It appeared to be man, about six feet tall with the loveliest hazel eyes she had ever seen. As if she had been staring at him straight on, she blushed and dropped her head. "N-no thank you, I do not accept money or gifts from strangers." She brushed imaginary dust from her apron. "My name is Nathaniel Knights. There, we are no longer strangers." Elizabeth glanced up at the window to get a peek at his reflection. Their eyes locked and her curious gaze was met with a mischievous grin. "Sir, you do not even know my name. That still makes us strangers." Elizabeth pointed out matter of factly. What she heard in reply was not words, but instead she heard the bell to the shop's door ring as Nathaniel stepped inside. She watched him talk to the shop keeper, point to the tart and then to her. Elizabeth blushed again, wishing she had a bonnet to cover her face.

A few moments later Nathaniel stepped out holding a white box with a small heart on the top. "The patisserie asked for your name, and since you haven't told me yet, I asked him to draw a heart on the box instead." Elizabeth turned towards him and blushed before reaching for the box he was holding. With the box in one hand, Nathaniel put his left hand on his chin and looked at Elizabeth as if he were assessing the situation. "Here Cherie." He handed her the box and smirked as her face lit up again. "T-thank you. I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back as soon as I get back to my house." Elizabeth stammered out as she inhaled the aroma of the fruit tart. "That's not necessary, all I ask for in return is your name." He replied, watching her pop a delicate blueberry into her mouth. "Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth.

**_Nathaniel T._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Take a walk with me, Elizabeth." he stated before offering the woman his arm. She contemplated it for a minute before hooking her arm through his and letting him guide the way. "Why do you wear your hair in such a big braid?" Nathaniel questioned her,as they made their way to a park bench. "It's proper." Elizabeth stated, tugging on the end of her apron with her friend hand. "Are you always so..proper?" Nathaniel pondered aloud. "Yes, I am no Jezebel." She turned her nose up and looked out at the birds in front of them. They were picking around at whatever they could find on the ground. "That's cute." He laughed, grabbing the braid and examining it himself. "Are you always so blunt?"Elizabeth asked him, a little bit irritated that he was touching her hair. "Hm, yes. It runs in the family." He laughed again as he dropped the braid. "Oh, so you have siblings." She didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed. "Yes, 3 of them." He held up 3 fingers and began plucking them off as he named the others. "There is Izaiah and Ishmael, they are twins, and Ezekiel, the baby." He chuckled, thinking of Ezekiel who wasn't much of a baby anymore. "Well. I must be going." Elizabeth stood up and brushed off her apron. "Wait." Nathaniel called out to her, it was on impulse and he wasn't sure what else to say after that. She stood there for a second, and when he said nothing she continued on her way home.

Elizabeth walked into the door, "Ouch." she rubbed her forehead as her sister opened the door. "Knock with your fists, not with your head." She sucked her teeth at the girl and walked away from the open door. Meredith's fiery, red hair was pulled into a pony tail and her face was covered in random paint colors. Her combat boots left mud prints on the floor, but Elizabeth just sighed, making a mental note to lay a rug down. Elizabeth's other sister, Riley, doing what looked like homework. "This is ridiculous!" She pouted, throwing the book on the floor. "Why must I do any of this? I just want to play soccer." The young girl flopped back onto the couch and sighed. Meredith just rolled her eyes and made her way back outside. " I've only been gone a few hours and the house is already a mess..." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, as she began cleaning up and humming. "Uh-Oh, Beth is humming." Riley giggled, popping her head up from the other side of the couch. "Another crush?" She raised a blonde eyebrow and began laughing. "Actually, no. I just met a gentleman while I was out on my walk." She tossed the dishes in the sink and put her hands on her hips. "Stay out of my business, Ri." The youngest sister shrugged before turning back around on the couch. "So...what was his name?" Riley asked again, pretending to be studying as she listened to her sister resume cleaning. "Nathaniel, Nathaniel Knights." Riley dropped her book on the floor and turned around to look back over at her sister. "THE Nathaniel Knights?" "I didn't know he was famous, but I guess that would be him." Baffled, Riley walked over to her sister and grabbed her hands. "What would make him stop to talk to girl like you?" She looked her older sister up and down. Elizabeth was short, had long, blonde hair and a slender body. The only thing that stood out on her was emerald green eyes, Riley would know since she had the same eyes. Elizabeth lifted her nose in disgust. "You're so disrespectful." She swatted at her sister just as Victoria walked in. "Stop before you destroy something priceless." Riley stood with attention and Elizabeth folded her hands in front of her. "That's better. Riley, finish your homework. Elizabeth, start dinner." Without saying a word the two girls separated and began their tasks. Victoria made her way outside to Meredith's kiln to confront her as well.

"So you say you've seen an angel, huh?" Ezekeiel laughed, pouring himself something to drink. "Yes, an angel in an apron." Nathaniel shook his glass, clinking the ice against the cup, and stirring his drink in the process. Nathaniel's description of the woman made all of his brothers burst into fits of laughter. " Shut up, I'm serious." He growled, slamming his cup on the mahogany desk in front of him. Ishmael and Izaiah jumped at the sound; Ezekiel just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, I am sure your maid is a real person." "Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth." "Elizabeth, then." His brother let out a frustrated sigh,"I'm just saying, you should get your head out of the clouds, and back focused on business. We have an estate to run." Nathaniel raked a few fingers through his hair before looking down at the ice melting in his cup. "Quite frankly, I want to meet the dame." Ishmael commented, smiling sheepishly before he laid down on the couch, and threw his legs over the couch's arm. Izaiah stood up and paced around the room. "I have bad news." He finally piped up. "We received a letter from mother earlier today." All of the men jumped up and glared at Izaiah. "Why are you just now telling us this?" Ezekiel inquired through gritted teeth. "Nathaniel hadn't returned yet and I thought it best to tell everyone at the same time. Mother dislikes the nursing home we put her in and wants to move in with us." He slipped a letter from his pocket and laid it on the desk in front of Nathaniel. The men stared at the envelope as if it were on fire. "She can't possibly move in with us." Ishmael said, walking over to the desk where his brothers were huddled. "She can, and she will." Nathaniel pointed out, " Mother will see to it one way or another that she moves in with us." Ezekiel just sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, have the maids straighten up the unused guest rooms. " Ishmael nodded and walked out of the room. "Zai, have Pepe prepare the carriage. Be sure to bring lots of blankets, mother will more than likely complain about the whether." Izaiah promptly followed his twin brother out the door. "Nate." "Zeke." "What are we going to do?" His little brother asked, honestly worrying for the first time since they'd gathered in the study. "Grin and bare it. She is our mother after all." Nathaniel picked up the letter and opened it, trying to decipher his mother's handwriting. "I'll have the cook prepare dinner." Nate nodded to his brother and continued reading the letter. Ezekiel left the room, descended the spiral stair case, and headed their gourmet kitchen. Nathaniel sat back down in his leather chair and laid his head down on the desk. Life was about to get much more difficult for them.

Scarlet had been complaining from the moment she stepped foot in the door. Nathaniel and Zekiel had rushed to greet her, but instead of hugging them she began scolding them. "This place is a mess." She shrugged off her mink coat and tossed it on the coat rack near the door. "It needs a woman's touch." She walked past the men and paced the length of the living room. "Are none of you married yet?" The men shook their heads, knowing better than to open their mouths and speak. "Zee, show me to my room, honey." Ezekiel strolled over to his mother and tucked her arm in his. "This way, mademoiselle." He bowed slightly before guiding her up the stairs. "Was she like this on the ride here?" Nathaniel questioned his younger brothers. "No, she was quiet the entire ride." Izaiah shrugged and looked over at Ishmael. "I was driving the carriage, I couldn't hear much over the clomping of hooves anyway." Nathaniel sighed as his youngest brother came down the stairs. "Mael, have Maria draw mother a bath, Izaiah make sure mother's food is done when she gets out. Nathaniel and I will go fetch her luggage." The twins nodded and walked away, Ezekiel turned and looked at Nathaniel. "Let's go outside, I need to talk to you."


End file.
